


Bonded by blood

by Keepoffthegrass



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vampires, female m - Freeform, m is a hard cold bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is a waiter from Bond's favourite restaurant giving blood to injured agents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by the mountain men using the grounders in The 100.

Bond had some down time between missions, which he was currently spending on an evening with one of his married hook-ups. It was supposed to be a pleasant night; a good meal followed by hassle free sex but it didn't look like it would pan out that way.

Bond took a sip of his martini and tried to stifle a yawn as she yammered on.

"This place is amazing! I've never been before. Roger doesn't take me anywhere any more...I'm thinking of leaving him in fact" she added hopefully.

Bond choked on his drink. He hated it when they got clingy, after all the whole point of seeing married women was the simplicity. Perhaps there was something to be said about relations with men- they could separate the physical from the emotional, he mused as his eyes fell on the black trouser clad arse of the waiter at the table in front of him. Admittedly it wasn't much of an arse. Impressive head of hair though, plenty for him to get his fingers in.

"I'm going to tell him about us, it will come out in the divorce so I may as well."

"Don't you think you should think it over first? Perhaps the two of you should take a holiday, reconnect" Bond suggested while fiddling with the cutlery.

"That's so sweet James but no, it's over. Perhaps we should go on holiday?" She smirked and flipped her hair in an obvious attempt to seduce. Said attempt was ruined by her wet cat screech when a plate of salmon in creamy sauce landed in her lap.

"Oh god I'm so sorry! Please forgive me" Impressive hair waved a waitress over "Mandy can you take this lady to the toilets and help with her dress? Wash it out now and it won't stain"

Once the females had left Hair snagged the olive from her glass while Bond stared for once lost for words.

"You looked like you could use an escape" Hair said.

"What made you think that?" Bond asked.

Hair smiled "You made a swan out of your napkin. You had better leave now before your date comes back"

\------------

Bond stepped out from the shadows of the alley behind the restaurant where he had been waiting for his knight-in-a-bowtie.

"I have pepper spray and I will use it! Oh it's you. Christ, what are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to thank you, for helping me out earlier"

"What, by giving me a heart attack?! You're welcome Mr ?"

"Bond, James Bond. I don't suppose you fancy getting a drink?"

"Only if we go somewhere I can take my shoes off, my feet are killing me"

Bond grinned "That can be arranged"

\------------

"So how long have you worked there?" Bond dragged his gaze away from compact slender feet to ask.

"Only a couple of weeks. I'm sort of between jobs since finishing uni. Computers are my area of expertise but I keep getting told I'm over qualified" Hair grimaced. "Pisses me off if I'm honest! I mean I don't think anyone would say that to a porn actor right? Or ooh Mr assassin you've killed ten people, that makes you over qualified!" 

Bond chuckled. "Fair point. So what do I call you"

"Most people call me Q" Hair looked at his watch and knocked back the rest of his drink.

"Short for Quinn?" Bond guessed.

"No, because I'm a perfect ten" Q smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for kudos and the bookmark, it really does mean a lot to me. Please comment if you can and help me to write better.  
> If anyone wants to say hi on twitter I'm captins_lady :-)

Bond had had several post meal drinks with Q after he finished his shift but he didn't know him well enough for the proposition he had in mind. Naturally that was his reason for breaking into his flat tonight, spy by name spy by nature.

He waited until the female flat mate was a safe distance away before quickly and soundlessly letting himself in and turning on the lamps.  
The living room didn't have anything out of the ordinary in it except an obviously self designed canvas print above the sofa that made Bond snort. It read 'Rage against the machine? Please, I invented the machine!'

A rummage through the bedroom drawers was more revealing, well revealing in the sense they confirmed everything Q had told Bond. The kid was an open book, a novelty Bond found he rather liked and he almost felt a twinge of guilt for his actions. Almost.

David Smith according to his passport (and degree and numerous exam pass certificates) 25 years old exactly a month ago so he had either started uni a bit later than usual or he had been between jobs for awhile.

Bond turned out the lights then stuck his nose in the fridge out of sheer nosiness.  
Butter, cold pizza and grapes. Bond nicked a grape and smiled at the post it note in the interior: It's your turn to get the shopping tomorrow! Love Q.  
Wait, there was something else, just behind the butter was a polystyrene takeaway pot with another note: Q's sweet and sour, don't touch!!  
Bond wouldn't have thought he was the petty type but then again it had been years since he had personally had to share living space with someone. He supposed that was tame compared to the horror stories one hears.

\------------

For once work was on home soil and Bond had taken his mark to his favourite Italian. She had a figure like a Greek statue and tumbling chocolate tresses with deep eyes to match, a pity she was on the wrong side really Bond thought, but then he usually did. Villains got the hottest women after all.

"I'll be there to take your order in one minute Mr Bond, Madame; we're short staffed tonight I'm afraid" Q told them as he lead the mark to his table.

"That's alright Q, we'll have what ever you suggest" Bond replied.

Q pushed his hair off his face and gave a tired smile. "The special is doing well tonight and I recommend a medium bodied red with juicy blackberry notes and subtle spices which is perfect for this time of year"

"Sounds perfect, you spoil me I'm sure"

"Only the best for our best customer"

***

The place was winding down, couples moving on to other events or hotel rooms but Bond and his date were lingering over their coffee and cheese.

Q cricked his neck with a sigh as he wiped an empty table. Taking advantage of the fact his date was currently doing something to Bond's ear, Q caught his eye and pointedly looked at the watch on his wrist, only to scowl as Bond held up his own wrist as he mouthed I've already got one thanks.

\----------

It was a week before Bond and Q saw one another again, and that was unexpected.  
Bond was having lunch with Alec before they both left the country tomorrow to once more face their possible demise.

"I thought you did the night shift? You should be in bed now" Bond smiled slow and lazy, presently content and at peace with the world. "This is Alec by the way, Alec, Q"

"I do do the night shift but they asked me to cover and I could use the money. Nice to meet you" Q politely shook Alec's hand.

"About that, don't suppose you would be interested in a job where I work? If you are as good with tech as you say you are we could certainly use you..."

Q's eyes grew comically big behind his glasses and he paused with plates outstretched. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course. I mean you would need to go through several interviews and assessments to make sure you're right, but I can get you in the door..."

"Can I bring my flatmate? She took all the courses I did, she isn't as good as me but she's better than most"

Bond and Q were so busy talking they didn't notice that Alec had locked his laser gaze on the crescent moon shaped scar on the inside of Q's wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows on straight from chapter two.

Alec risked taking his eyes off the road to glance at Bond who was gazing distractedly out of the window.

He sighed "Forget about him James. What's so special about him anyway? Do you really think M will be too chuffed you're offering jobs to waiters?" He laughed. "Just fuck him and move on"

"Hmm" Bond made a non committal hum.

"Plenty of time to puzzle it out when we get back brother; I need you focused yeah? Get your game head on!"

 

XXX

Q smiled as Bond strolled into the restaurant.  
He hadn't seen him for weeks but other than walking with a slight stiffness and looking more tanned, he hadn't changed. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a lighter blue tie and pocket square which brought out his icy eyes to devastating effect.

"Hello stranger. What can I get you?" Q asked pleasantly.

"I'm not that hungry; just some anti-pasti and a martini"

"Oh, ok. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Q" Bond smiled reassuringly. "You're looking good tonight"

"Really? I mean um, thank you?" Q stood blinking like an owl for a bit before remembering he had an order to place.

...............

"When you finish work can we go back to yours?" Bond murmured, stroking the inside of Q's wrist as he put the plate down.

Q gulped but gave a shy nod and Bond arranged to meet him out front later before smirking into his drink.

..............

Bond watched Q from the car, he approved of the fact he had removed the bow tie that was part of his uniform and undone the top button of the crisp white shirt, and he gave a genuine smile as he watched the younger man use both hands to try and flatten his wayward hair.

As Q looked uncertain which car to approach (and perhaps even thought that Bond had changed his mind), he took pity on him and honked the horn.

"So you wear an Omega watch and drive an Aston Martin! You're either a criminal or some kind of billionaire international playboy" Q remarked as he slid into the buttery leather seat next to Bond.

"Something like that" Bond agreed good humouredly. "I'm just going to buy a bottle, wait here"

As Bond made his way into the small but fancy shop, looking for all the world as though he owned it and the street it was on, Q stared at one fine arse and wondered what the hell He was doing there.

"Were you stroking my dashboard?" Bond's amused question jerked him out of his thoughts.

"No! Fine, yes; it's a very nice car" he primly replied.

"She's a beauty isn't she? Maybe one day I'll let you drive her"

And pigs might fly Q thought. "What did you get?" 

"Scotch for me and white wine for you, is that alright?"

"Yes, fine. There's plenty of tea and coffee at my flat anyway. And speaking of which, I'm afraid it really won't be what you are used to...I mean you're all designer suits and 5 star hotels and I live in a small flatshare with a couple of dead pot plants!"

"Don't worry I know how to slum it" Bond joked, loving the look on Q's face of mingled relief and indignation.

The rest of the drive went peacefully as they talked about cars for the first time and Bond was pleasantly surprised to find that Q was reasonably knowledgeable and enthusiastic. By the time they had reached the flat Bond was in a thoroughly good mood and itching to finally run his fingers through the hair that had first caught his attention.

.........

Once inside however Q seemed more nervous rather than less. Bond slowly looked around to keep up the pretense of not having seen the place before while Q pottered around in the kitchen with the drinks

"I don't think we have the right size glasses for scotch but I can improvise; tiny expresso cup?

"They aren't all dead, I think this one will rally round with some water" Q jumped like a rabbit as Bond spoke directly behind him

"Someone your size has no right being that quiet!" Q scowled at the innocent grin Bond wore and took a swig of wine, only to take another self consciously as Bond watched him. Bond took his drink straight from the bottle before kissing Q, pleased that he responded immediately, the dominant Smokey flavour of the scotch overwhelming and obliterating the more delicate fruit of the wine until warmth and fire was all he could taste. For tonight at least this was what he wanted: no faffing around with gentle foreplay or worrying about coaxing information or promising to kill for a damsel in distress, this was two men finding mutual pleasure-want take have

"You're an amazing kisser Mr Bond but can we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

"It's James, Bond sounds like an accountant" he answered , turning his attention to Q's neck.

"David Smith, equally dull; Smith and Bond has a good ring to it"

Bond gave a small laugh "Q suits you better, although..." He ran a thumb over a berry coloured lip "Snow white works"

"I'm not that pale!" But Q's protests died as Bond claimed his mouth again before leading him off to bed

As happy as he was to have a young and eager partner Bond was only recently back from a mission, and he couldn't help but winch a little as strained muscles connected to the bed

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, in hindsight I could have waited a couple more days to do this, but I was tired of waiting" Bond took off Q's glasses and fisted both hands in thick wavy locks "I've wanted to do that since the first day I saw you"

Q looked shocked and a little confused so Bond kissed the doubt from his mind, deciding he really rather liked the way the younger man responded, giving back and chasing but ultimately withdrawing, as though he could sense that Bond needed to have the upper hand. While their lips danced Bond made short work of Q's shirt then began unbuttoning his own

"Please let me"

Bond gave a tight nod but caught Q's hand "I won't say anything about your weight if you don't ask me any questions about my scars, deal?"

"Deal" Q flung Bond's shirt on the floor with his own, uncaring of the price tag before looking at the ceiling"For once, thank you god! We're both not nearly naked enough you know" he added with an impish grin

Bond tensed in a way that would have been unnoticeable to ordinary people, but he minutely tensed nonetheless. "You should know I haven't done this before. I mean I used to be in the navy so I've messed around with guys but it was a long time ago and I don't want to go all the way...

"That's fine, I would prefer it actually and there's lots of other things we can do! In fact in ancient Greece-"

"You talk to much Q"

And there were other things, all of them enjoyable even if Bond did feel a bit like a teenager on their second date, but feeling like anything other than a battered old warship was a novelty these days so it was all good. Especially the quite spectacular blow job; that hair was just made for giving head! He even felt comfortable enough to fall asleep...

He woke to a weak thumping punch and disgruntled mumbling "Good morning to you too"

It was comical really, the way Q bolted upright so fast at the sound of Bond's voice. "James! I wasn't expecting-"

"To find a strangely hard lumpy pillow?" Bond chuckled

Q blushed "Sorry, but this is a one night stand, you're supposed to sneak out in the night!"

"It didn't seem worth the energy, besides unlike most one night stands I do plan on seeing you again"

That made Q blush again and combined with his extra wild hair, hair that Bond's fingers had helped create, Bond felt lust stir for him once more. "Shower with me?" He asked as he kissed and nibbled a path up one bird-boned shoulder and long neck

XXX

Bond whistled as he rapped on M's door. He had left Q's after breakfast; just scrambled eggs on toast but Bond was very fond of scrambled eggs, with a decided spring in his step and after stopping at his for a change of clothes came to arrange an interview for Q as promised.

"You say he goes by Q?" M queried

"Because he's ten out of ten" Bond nodded

"I don't want to know Bond!

"It's a nickname he picked up in uni actually ma'am; in scrabble Q is ten points, he always got a hundred percent in every test so ten out of ten...in the bedroom I'd say he's an eight. He's still young though so plenty of time to improve. He is rather good at-"

"Thank you 007 I've heard enough! I'll see him next week"

......

M made a note in her diary and cursed Bond's existence. She was debating whether to take an early lunch when her personal phone rang.

"It's 006, I've found one for our dwindling supplies but we have to tread carefully, I repeat strictly a need to know basis; 007 is fond of this one"

"It wouldn't be a bloody waiter would it?"

"Affirmative ma'am"

"Bring him in fast, and 006 you better have one hell of a cover story for this one!"

"Already on it"

"Good, good. Tell Tanner to let me know when he gets here, I want to know what's so special about him to get 007's attention"


	4. Chapter 4

006 pulled down his balaclava and signaled to the driver of the van that lay idling in the alley. 5 minutes to go before Q finished his shift and took out the trash.

Naturally it went easy; Q was surprised in the dark and one well aimed punch had him going down like the proverbial sack of spuds. Alec didn't even need any help getting him into the van, he just threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

XXX

 

"Put him in there" M gestured to the empty cage. "He isn't much to look at is he? Scrawny thing..." She sent a pointed glance 006's way and they left the room together, leaving Tanner in the shadows to deal with things' when the young man came to

......

Q let out a small pained groan once he came swimming out of the depths of murky blackness and felt his tender face with questing fingers, hissing as they brushed a lump already swelling. He risked opening his eyes only to close them just as quick at what he saw. He was in a cage! He was in a cage at the end of a row of cages, of which only five others were occupied. Panic clawed at his chest and throat and he began rattling the bars. He was about to start screaming when a man stepped forward

"Please don't do that, it won't do you any good. You may as well stay calm and accept your situation"

"Stay calm? How the fuck can I stay calm?! I was having a normal day; I got up, had some food, went to work, but that ended when I got knocked out and woke up in a fucking cage! You can't do this to people!" Q yelled

Tanner flinched but answered in a smoothness borne of repetition "It has come to the government's attention that you are, for want of a better word, a vampire, and as such you have been removed to serve your country. Let that be a consolation to you"

"It isn't a bloody consolation!, I didn't agree to this-I have a job and a flatmate, people who will miss me! You can't just make me disappear!!"

"I'm sorry, I honestly am, but that life is over now"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thanks to those who have left kudos and comments, especially comments as they really do mean a lot to me!

Bond was back after his latest mission had sent him to Bolivia for a month. Naturally he had stopped by his favourite restaurant first but as Q wasn't there he found himself striding up the steps to the block of flats where he lived, trying but failing to keep the smile off his face; Bolivia proved dull and gave him time to think. Alec had wondered what was special about Q but Bond had figured it out-he was vibrant and alive and honest, with Q what you saw was what you got, and being around him made Bond feel almost normal.

The door was opened by a girl with spiky purple hair and red rimmed eyes.

"Are you the guy Q used to have drinks with?"  
She asked, letting him in when he replied in the affirmative.  
"He talked about you, said you were a right man of mystery"

"Did he say anything else?" Bond queried as he fought to ignore the prickle of unease in his gut.

"He said your eyes look sad when you think no one can see"

"Where is he? I've already been where he works..."

"Q's gone" she sniffed.

"Found a bigger flat already has he?" The laugh died on Bond's lips as she choked back a sob.

"He's dead! I was away with my mum and when I got back some copper told me he killed himself over, over pay day loan debts! But that's bullshit because Q wasn't stupid enough to fall for them, we both agreed that we would rather not eat then go down that road, but no one will listen to me and the copper doesn't appear to exist! I don't know what to do" she looked imploringly at Bond before crumpling like paper.

"I suppose I didn't know him well but I do know that the last time I saw him he was happy, plus he had a job interview I had lined up for him...I believe you."

"You'll help me then?"

Bond nodded grimly "I have ways and means, whatever happened I promise I'll find out the truth"

XXX

The truth involved charming a waitress into letting him see CCTV footage (subtly tampered with) and paying a tramp for information (not very helpful; he heard a thump and a van drive off)-altogether Bond smelled a rat of giant proportions. He was sidetracked from his detective work however by the news of Alec's injury.

.............

Bond grimaced just being in medical and said a silent prayer for Alec's speedy recovery, and thanks for the fact of his being unconscious, seeing as that meant he wouldn't have to stay and chat.  
As he put a fruit basket down he frowned. There was no stand with bags of blood and saline so where did Alec's IV lead? He tracked the scarlet thread from the back of one large hand to...the ceiling??

"What the hell?" Bond's exploration was cut short by a phone call from M.

.............

Q tried not to stare at the pale girl hanging upside down or at the blood leaving her body in plastic tubes, down to who knew where. He also tried not to think about how long it would be before he was the one up there. He huddled closer to the corner of his cage and whispered to his neighbor, a middle-aged woman.

"We have to get out of here!"

"Do you really think no one has tried before? They have a guard outside the door not to mention the doctors in here! Save your energy" she answered him tiredly.

"I can't just wait around doing nothing!" Q argued.

A doctor sent him a suspicious look but any desire to answer it with defiance died when they brought the half dead girl down and attempted to force a baby beakers contents in her.

"What is that?" He asked his neighbor.

"We wouldn't last five minutes if they didn't try and put back some of what they take out; though I wouldn't put it pass them to use rat blood!"

"It's chicken actually" the teen in the cage down said.

As the girl vomited it up the doctors gave up and shoved her back in her cage.

"Waste not want not" the teen declared stretching out his hands through the bars to swipe them in the bloody mess before licking them clean.

..........

"I need you to go to Iran for awhile, Ronson will be with you. The experience will be good for him and I know you'll do all in your considerable power to look after him" M informed Bond in as close to a compliment as she would ever get.

As she sent Bond down to q branch to get equipped she texted Tanner:  
007 going to Iran. I want him protected, send a white coat and our newest acquisition.  
Keep him sedated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive mistakes/lack of realism re medical stuff or Iran stuff, artistic license rules lol.
> 
> Follows on from chapter 5 then there's short time change...

"M's orders; it's 007 so no other explanation is needed" Tanner sighed as he answered the senior doctor's incredulous question of why he had to travel to Iran. "You'll be with one of the guards from here and you're staying at the same hotel as 007, you will be behind the wire as they say in the army-think of it as a free holiday!"  
The plan was for the medical team to fly ahead of the agents and settle in before they came and ideally their paths wouldn't cross. Tanner was convinced that their assistance would not be required, new year bonuses guaranteed etc etc.

XXX

Bond headed into M's office before getting Ronson and catching a flight. He had only had a couple of days rest since he was informed of his latest jaunt for queen and country so to say he was surprised when Alec appeared was an understatement.

"I wouldn't let you go without saying good luck"

"You were in medical five minutes ago with a gunshot to the stomach! I got you a fruit basket" Bond replied.

"I appreciate your concern brother but it looked worse than it was, and really, we all moan about medical but they're the best" Alec winked "Thanks for the fruit, you'd better not keep M waiting"  
..........

"It's a simple job 007; get details on the nuclear situation and find out if they are obeying the sanctions. There is a man on the inside who will provide the information so it should be an open and shut case...just be wary, Iran is volatile. Hell the world is a powder keg right now!" M scowled more than usual.

"The more things change the more they stay the same Ma'am" Bond flatly offered.

"At least in the old days people were upfront about it, now everyone smiles and shakes hands while the other hand is hiding a knife behind their back!"

XXX

Q lay on a soft bed willing his lax muscles and sluggish thoughts to cooperate with him. He had been moved for some reason (double o something his mind supplied), bundled onto a plane and then?...then nothing. Regularly sedated in a hotel suite that the doctor and a guard from the cage also occupied.

"Q, Q? Would you like to eat?" Said doctor leaned over him to ask.

"Porridge and earl grey, I do eat real food you know!" Q slurred as the result of too frequent sedation.

..........

Bond got the info but their inside man hadn't been careful enough. Now he was dead and a simple in and out job had gone to hell in a hand basket.  
Ronson had been shot in the chest and Bond winced at the bullets that went through his back as he shielded the other agent. He just had enough time to tell M and Tanner that they needed medical evacuation before something hard connected with his skull and the world went black.  
...........

"You're on; just get to them and patch them up, extraction will be there asap" Tanner tightly informed the doctor.  
............

The guard half carried half dragged a floppy uncoordinated Q to their converted surveillance style van. Without listening equipment it was considerably roomy and Q was placed on a narrow ambulance bed in the middle of the back while another bed lay on the right and a third on the left but up higher like a kind of luggage rack shelf. It was in the latter that Ronson was laid while Bond was put next to Q, IV lines in both leading to the young man while the doctor removed bullets and stitched entries and exits.

...........

The insistent shrill beeping of a flat line jolted Bond into consciousness. The knowledge he was in a vehicle and had a drip in the soft skin of the crook of his arm roused him to awareness.  
"Ronson?" He called while pulling the drip out.

"Good you're awake, Michaels take the other IV out" the doctor called to the guard.

"But Ronson?!"

"He's stable! Do it man!"

As this exchange was taking place Bond become aware of two things; the fact both he and Ronson were alive and the paper white arm next to his own, or rather the half moon mark on the wrist. Bond knew that mark, perhaps as a way to get Bond to talk about his own, during their shower Q had told him about every scar on his body, from the usual riding bikes and falling out of trees to drunken uncles and school bullies and the crescent moon birthmark and Bond had kissed every one.

"Come on Q, don't you die on me! We've got months out of you yet...!" The doctor was talking and Bond's world tilted.  
As he injected the slender body the heart monitor finally began a steady rhythm.

"What the fuck are you doing to him? He's 25, he has years not months! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your face right now?!"

"Bond stop threatening my special staff" M crackled in the earpiece Bond still wore. "Q and others like him are the reason you're up to making such noise so soon after being shot, and the reason Ronson will live to spy another day! Suffice to say that you will both be going to medical when you get back where someone who isn't Q will take care of you and where he can be taken care of also. After that I'll explain everything"

"You made me believe he was dead"

"It was necessary 007, you'll understand why"


	7. Chapter 7

For a little while at least Bond was safely tucked away in medical, that was to say medical proper; the one that everyone was allowed to see. The 'special branch' that worked with the vampires was tucked away a couple of corridors and several doors beyond.  
M took the temporary reprieve to get an update on Q and chew out doctor Bashir for not preventing Bond from discovering him.

.....

"...he asked for food?"

"Yes Ma'am. I didn't know they needed anything other than blood" the doctor admitted.

"Will it make them healthier? Make them live longer?" M asked bluntly.

"I don't know, perhaps? It would definitely raise their spirits"

M nodded with a shrewd expression "Act like it was entirely your idea to give them meals; make Q trust you and find out everything you can, especially how they are made!" She instructed.

XXX

Bond normally awoke in one of two ways: Instantly alert and reaching for his gun due to some sound or presence or slow and sluggish to the realization that he was tied up and held hostage somewhere, due to the misfortune of a drug/poison or a blow to the head. Only occasionally when in his own home when on leave, or when he believed he had his whole life ahead of him with Vesper, did he wake with the smooth calmness of a civilian with which he woke now. 

He mentally took stock of his body and marvelled at how pain free it felt for the first time in years. As he locked the toilet door behind him and peered in the mirror he did a double take and looked more closely; the lines that were becoming etched in his face looked finer, more smoothed out. He looked and felt like ten years had been lost! The light blue eyes in the mirror narrowed and Bond growled lowly as it came back to him, Q's blood and the blood of others like him had brought about these changes:

Why?

How?

Q was not what he thought

He had been lied to again, M had played him ...

He scowled, wrinkles be damned, got dressed and marched purposely to M's office for the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos or comments, they mean a lot x

Bond strode into M's office without knocking, ignoring the spluttering of the secretary. The sight of Alec standing behind her chair made him pause.

"007, please sit down" M gestured to the high backed seat in front of her desk.

"I'd rather stand" Bond replied stiffly.

"Don't act like a child Bond; bloody well sit down!"

He did so, reluctantly. "I don't understand why 006 is here. Ma'am"

"He's here because this story starts with him"

...

And so Trevelyan told a wild, and frankly unbelievable, tale of a man on the borders of Bosnia and Herzegovina during a time when he was deep under cover. A man his followers claimed couldn't be killed by gun or sword though many had tried and who refused all drink except what he bore in a flask that never left his side. One day his son squared up to the leader of a band of rebels and came off worse.

"Everyone said the same, that the boy wouldn't live to see the morning. His father stayed with him all night and the next day he was fine; a little weak, a little pale, but alive and bearing the same crescent mark his father did" Alec continued. "I kept my eyes and ears open after that but I just heard rumours and stories, nothing concrete until I was on vacation a couple of years back in Brazil. I got in trouble showing off for a woman; if you had seen her James you would understand! Face of an angel and body of a servant of the devil!..."

"006!"

"Sorry M. Where was I? Oh yeah; I was hurt pretty bad and we were off the beaten track, miles from a hospital. The girl took me to an old woman she said was wise and had magic ways with healing...it sounds crazy I know but when we were alone in her hut she cut herself and dripped the blood in my mouth and then I was fine, and she had the mark so I took her back to England with me" he shrugged like it was nothing. If it could be said that 007 had few morals, 006 had none.

"006 has become our unofficial bounty hunter of these people. He informs us of their whereabouts and when possible we remove them , telling as few people as possible of course" M added.

" When I saw the mark on your waiter's wrist that day we had lunch, I knew. They all have it James whether it's on the wrist, neck or thigh, it's always the same"

"He's a kid and you kidnapped him, told his flatmate he had killed himself, made me think he was dead! I trusted you Alec"

"It's unfortunate that you liked him Bond but don't expect me to feel remorse; I'll do what I have to to get an edge and to keep my agents safe! The problem is they are few in number and don't survive long...we've been trying to make a synthetic version of their blood but without success. Your feelings for this Q, are they mutual?" M pried

"Whatever you're about to ask the answer is no. Are we done here?" Bond rose from the chair, body already half turned towards the door.

"Then he'll die like the others. Think about it and get back to me. Oh and Bond, it goes without saying that you tell no one about this"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do feel free to say hello or let me know what you think, I love reading your comments and writing back and hopefully they can help me improve lol. Ps writing this under medicated illness so may have more mistakes?  
> Pps the whole 'you weren't supposed to be like that ' has been stolen from Sherlock series 3.

Bond went home (read, the tasteful building he occasionally occupied when in London) and thought.(read, brooded) He thought about how wrong he had been about Q and worse, how disappointed he was to be wrong: The boy, the waiter, was not an open book. He was not an innocent with blood free hands, he was dangerous just like Bond.

Brooding, no, thinking, with some scotch and a martini he no longer called by its name, made Bond rather angry. So angry he got a taxi back to MI6 and stormed down to medical and beyond.

XXX

"We need blood to survive it's true, but we can and do enjoy regular food! I don't know if it's a fact but I feel better, healthier, when I'm getting a rainbow of nutrition!"

"I apologise; there's so much we don't understand about your kind. How long have you been this way?" Doctor Bashir questioned Q.

"A few years now. I went on a budget holiday with some mates before uni, there was a woman; she looked like a model but she had madness in her eyes that I mistook for drunkenness...I don't know why she wanted me"

"Can you remember anything about how she made you?"

Q tensed at the question. He felt it was very important that these people not get that information. "No I don't. I think I was out most of the time, I'd been drinking" he gave a wry smile. "Should we look at the fake blood you're working on?" Not that Q knew anything about science unless it involved computers but a distraction was a distraction and he would take advantage of his time away from the cage! He looked up as the door to the lab opened, unable to stop the gasp that escaped him. "Mr Bond!"

"007 what are you doing here?"

"You're 007? No, you can't be!" Q vehemently declared.

Bond ignored the doctor, rounding on Q with a chilling intensity.

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Tell you what?" Q automatically backed up as Bond moved forwards, swallowing hard at the sight and the fear it provoked. Though he stank of booze he seemed entirely unaffected.

"Tell me that you're a fucking freak of nature! I thought I knew you but you lied about everything, you're not even human! Do people even call you Q I wonder?" He had backed himself into a corner with his back against the wall and Bond hemmed him in, hands planted by his head.

"Mr Bond you are scaring me, please step away"

Bond snorted "I'm sure you could move me if you wanted to, why don't you turn into a bat and fly away? Why didn't you just suck me dry that night we had sex? I probably would have let you..."

Q forgot about everyone else in the room, he even forgot his fear as righteous indignation took over "How dare you...! I've never hurt anyone; I get my blood from a Jewish butcher, I've never been near human blood and I don't have any fucking super powers! I'm not fast or a mind reader, I can't see and hear like an animal and I never, never lied to you!"

"You just lied by omission"

"No more than you, when exactly were you planning on telling me that you're a super spy?! I didn't tell you because firstly how could I? And secondly it wasn't important- it's just a fact, like I have green eyes. It doesn't define who I am. Working for MI6 defines you though doesn't it?"

Bond sagged, suddenly tired "You weren't supposed to be like this"

Q smiled sadly "And I would have preferred it if you worked in universal exports or banking but thanks to your friend and the British secret service I now live in a cage so I'm an expert in regret." He sighed, gentle breeze feather light on Bond's skin. "Please go back to your single malt instead of reminding me of the past and the future I'll never have"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks, I'm so so sorry this is taking such a long time but I will get it finished and soonish!  
> Please feel free to comment or get in touch on twitter, I would really enjoy talking to people:) captins_lady xx
> 
> Oh Ps, still using a phone so still might look bit funny in places.

Being given proper food went down well with the vampire prisoners (except the teenager who wanted "KFC" and got vegetable lasagne) but Amanda, the middle aged lady who Q would have considered himself some what close to, sniffed with disdain "So now we get to be captive even longer?! Good work Q"

Doctor Bashir hadn't made any progress on making synthetic blood and his temper was at an all time low when the young girl finally died not long after being hooked up for a transfusion.

"For the love of...!" He swore as he hoisted her body down. "Q...,I'm afraid it's your turn" he declared more gently.

............

Hanging upside down with nothing but cages and a dead body in his eyeline wasn't helping his nausea, Q reflected.

"I feel sick" he said.

"Just 5 more minutes" the doctor distractedly replied, peering into a microscope before flipping through his notes.

..........

Outwardly Bond strode confidently down to the hidden medical bay with his usual arrogant swagger, but as he went to 'maybe apologise, but not in so many words' to Q, on the inside it was a slightly different story-not that James Bond would ever admit that.  
He entered just as Q threw up.

............

"Can't you see he's had enough?!" Bond snarled. As he unhooked Q and slung him in a fireman's lift , he snagged some blood from the counter and walked off.

"007 come back here!" Doctor Bashir spluttered.

"He's coming home with me, end of story! I'll bring him back tomorrow so go ahead and run to M; it won't change anything"

***

"Come on Q, you have to drink this" Bond tried once more to coax the younger man, but each time he batted the blood away with a weak hand.

Bond looked at Q then at his wrist then back to Q.

"What the hell, may as well try it" he shrugged before padding silently to the kitchen and scrutinizing his knife holder.  
He went back to Q with a small but sharp item "On second thoughts, I'm not dying for you, wrist is out"

He made a cut on the back of his lower arm a few inches above his hand and squeezed until the blood welled up. He had to be behind Q for the angle to work, but he succeeded in getting the vampires mouth open and clumsily massaging his throat.  
At first nothing happened until suddenly Q gave a gasp and latched onto Bond's arm, sucking hard.

.........

Q woke slowly, trying to remember where he was and how he had gotten there...and,he supposed, why he felt differently than usual.  
Running his tongue over his teeth he froze as he tasted blood.  
Oh god what had he done?! He had never hurt a living thing before and he had no intention of ever doing so! If only he could remember...

He cracked open one eye. He was in a bed! And that **shouldn't** be surprising when waking, except the lab and the cages, being hung up game birds...he was remembering!

_007! James! Please don't let me have hurt him!_

Hearing Q's whimper of distress, Bond came over "Calm down Q, you're safe here"

"Thank god!" He muttered while in a louder tone , "I don't think I want to be called that anymore; MI6 have ruined it! And did you force me to feed from you?"

"I wouldn't say force...you were weak and refusing to take what the doctors give you, I was just trying to help"

"How dare you make that choice for me! I don't drink human blood, I won't, and you...you just..." Q started brokenly sobbing. "You've taken everything from me!, my dignity, my future, my choices! I can't take it anymore; please 007, kill me or help me escape!" Q begged.

"I won't kill you! Never ask me that again. I suppose letting you go is the least I can do though"

Q stood up and frantically wiped his eyes. "Thank you! Thank you"

Bond grabbed his wallet and car keys and drew the chain back from the door, only to find M, Tanner and a couple of security men.

"I heard you had stolen an asset 007; I'm here to retrieve it"


	11. Chapter 11

After Bond's failed rescue attempt and M's retrieval, Q was placed in isolation and Bond was shipped out of the country.  
Four days after he had given blood to Q, Bond felt an uncharacteristic hunger. Knowing that thirst is more often the true cause, he drank some water before having a light meal when that didn't work.

.......

Bill Tanner sighed as he made his way down to the secret part of medical. He was to inform Doctor Bashir to expect a couple of new donors and to check on his progress with the synthetic blood.  
If he also checked on Bond's young friend, well that was his own perogative.

As he walked in he saw the doctor exiting a room with a very concerned and disappointed countenance.

"It's Q" Bashir said, preempting Tanner's question. "He says he's hungry but he won't eat. He keeps going on about feelings that aren't his"

Amanda couldn't stop the harsh laugh that escaped her at the doctor's words.

"If you know something I implore you to speak" Tanner requested.

"When your knight in rusty armour took off with your newest aquiestion, he must have given him his own blood." She shrugged with a smile "They are bonded now, it's a neat system; we feel if our meal is hurt or in distress, we can go to their aid, they feel when we are hungry and they come to feed us...a bonded vampire will decline any other food source"

"Just what we need" Tanner muttered before turning on his heel, making his way to the room where Q currently resided.

"Where's 007?" He greeted him frantically before he was barely through the door.

"I'm unable to give that information. 007 is-"

"I don't know how but I think I can feel him, his emotions! He's nervous, or anxious, and that isn't the James Bond I know...oh god! He's hurt!" Q clutched his side with a groan "He's angry. No that's not it, betrayed..."

"Shit" Tanner went pale and rushed from the room.

.......

"Someone get eyes on 007 now!" Tanner shouted at Q branch while slipping in an ear bud. "Can you hear me 007? What's your situation?"

"I hear you Tanner. Pissed off; colour me surprised that MI6 wasn't the only pocket our double agent was in!"

Tanner sagged a little in relief as Bond came up on screen. "Did you handle it?"

"Don't I always? He's been dealt with but you can tell M from me, I'm not happy"

"Good. Right, of course. Is that a blood stain? Q said you were hurt..."

"Just a flesh wound from a knife...what do you mean 'Q said'?"

Tanner cleared his throat "I think we will need to have a serious conversation when you return"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the folks who are still reading, I pinky promise I'll have it finished soon! Xx
> 
> The way the vamps feed is inspired by Tom Cruise's thimble of death lol, in interview with the vampire...

"So you mean to tell me that, I don't know, Q and I can sense each others emotions? That sounds like it will be problematic..." Bond coolly told M, his curled upper lip expressing his true feelings.

"Well you'll have to find some way around it. I suppose you should go and feed him, protect our asset like a good agent" she dismissed him in her usual icy manner.

"He's in my office Bond. Take as long as you need" Tanner softly informed 007, who gave him a courteous nod in return.

****

Bond stalked off to Bill's office, agents and nobodies alike scattering in his wake at the obvious annoyed anger rolling off of him.  
He smiled at himself as he imagined Q's reaction; if he was truly sensing his 'feelings' he would tense, those interesting green eyes would widen with fear...Bond snorted when he thought of the countless horror depictions of scary vampires.

That all vanished in an instant when he looked through the small plate of glass and saw Q.  
He was trying to engage Tanner's goldfish by tapping on the bowl, the by now tatty waiters' uniform hanging on his even more slender frame, hair in need of a trim brushing the collar.

Bond entered silently and locked the door, the click making Q jump. Behind his glasses his eyes did widen, Bond noticed.

"Before you say anything, I swear to you I didn't know this-" he waved a hand between them "would happen!"

"Against my better judgement I believe you"

"I've never even had human blood until then, and it wasn't like I was all I'm going to suck your blood!, technically you made me do it, so it's your fault. So there. Wait, what?" Q lamely finished saying his piece with a rubbish closing line, before a puzzled frown graced his face.

Bond tried not to smirk as his eyes narrowed a bit in suspicion. "I said I believe you're telling me the truth. You didn't know this would happen. Now speaking of blood, I know you are hungry..."

"That's not necessary! Thanks for the offer and all, but I don't want to do that, start down that road and who knows where it might end?"

Bond couldn't help chuckling over that "I don't think you are going to suddenly go around MI6 ripping throats out"

Q looked sick at the thought "It isn’t funny Bond"

"Don't have a serious conversation on an empty stomach Q"

"How do you want to do it? I don't fancy the idea of lunging at your neck..." Q asked nervously.

"Not on the first date" Bond purred. "Somewhere it won't show much, arm? Like last time" 

Q rolled his eyes at the blonde's ease with flirtation, but since Bond was already rolling up his sleeve, he didn't see it.  
Q swallowed past the lump in his throat as Bond held out his arm, all still composure, as though he did this sort of thing on a daily basis.  
As he closed his eyes and concentrated on the deep ache that only blood hunger produced, and which he knew from experience that only blood would satisfy, he felt his thumb nail lengthen and he pressed it to the skin of Bond's wrist; the newly razor sharpness of it cutting easily.

"Hmm. I guess that explains the crescent moon scar Alec was babbling about" Bond remarked with interest.

"Would you prefer fangs?" 

"No, this is much more subtle and neat. Ingenious really..." Bond smiled "As you were Q"

Q leaned in, trying to discreetly sniff at Bond's blood, as he personally couldn't smell zip, he gave it a tentative lick. And couldn't stop the mortifying moan he emitted. 

"Nice?" Bond asked in surprised amusement

Q blushed hotly with a shy nod. "It's amazing!" He admitted before closing his eyes to the embarrassment of Bond watching him while he latched on like a kitten.  
When he pulled back he had a slightly glazed look.

"I wonder if it's always that good or is it just you?"   
Bond raised an eyebrow and Q blushed again as he realised how it sounded.  
"Well I mean obviously you're a prime example of a fit physical specimen...don't laugh! God I hate this; having to depend on you like this! I can't imagine you love it either"

"It's highly inconvenient, there's no way I'm being grounded from overseas missions because I have to be available to feed you! Not to mention any distraction from your emotions could literally be the death of me...however, perhaps it could come in handy, you knew something wasn't right...maybe we could make it work..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers, sorry for delay! Real life is hard, but I'm getting a different phone end of Feb. which will hopefully make updating easier and faster...my wips are slow but not abandoned! I think about them often and they are mostly all written out in my head, so it's literally a case of typing them up on my phone...
> 
> Also sorry the chapter is short, just really wanted to write something.  
> Q has been weepy and down for too long, now it's time for him to get a little more assertive!

"I want Q out of there!" Bond told M. "It isn't healthy for him and I can't risk being distracted by his emotions. He can work in Q branch like he was supposed to"

"I thought once that being emotional wasn't something you had to worry about, but I see I was wrong; like a spoiled child you are only emotionally involved with things that you currently want. And like a child you have to learn to share your toys-Q will continue to be used to fix up my agents just like others of his kind!  
Now get out of my sight 007!"

.......

Bond rolled down his shirt sleeve after Dr Bashir finished expressing blood to sustain Q while Bond was on a mission. With a tight controlled incline of his head, he indicated that he was going to speak to the young man alone.

"Q-"

"Please don't call me that anymore" Q sighed "That name belongs to a different time; one where I was relatively happy and thought I had a future"

"David then" Bond corrected, the letters feeling wrong on his tongue. "I tried to get you out of here and in tech, but M, my superior, won't have it. I'll keep trying though"

"I appreciate the thought Bond but I don't want special treatment, Amanda hates me enough as it is" Q informed 007. "So where are you off to now?" He abruptly changed the subject but Bond could feel the sad resignation.

"Saudi Arabia. I'll get a tan for the both of us" he gently joked"

"Be careful won't you? Can't lose my only food source" Q joked back equally lightly.

........

The quartermaster came charging in while Bond was being debriefed after the Saudi affair, much to his amusement and gratitude as it cut M short.

"Apologies M, 007, but we may have a problem"

M waved her hand to indicate that Major Boothroyd should get on with it.

"We've been having little, I wouldn't say attacks, more like someone probing our systems; looking for holes before an attack I suppose, and sadly we're all better at exploding pens than all that cyber stuff..."

"Get to the point please Major"

"Of course M" Q replied, only to pause before taking a deep breath "A message just appeared with a countdown, it said to think on your sins"

Bond tried not to look to smug as he told M to, 'face it; we need Q'

M pursed her lips tighter than Bond could recall in recent history, and put a call through to Tanner to bring up young Q.

However he couldn't quite stop himself grinning when Q (David, he reminded himself) calmly took in the information and offered a deal.

"The way I see it, you need me more than I need you...I'll do it but I have conditions"

"If you think this will get you out of donating, or the cages, then you are very much mistaken Mr Smith" 

Bond made to interject but Q turned to him "It's alright James, I wouldn't like myself very much if I turned my back on the others"  
He pulled himself up tall as he faced M "I want my flatmate Darcy, and I want clothes that aren't a uniform"


End file.
